Firefly (RAH)
:Firefly is a Cobra character from the A Real American Hero and G.I. Joe vs. Cobra. Cobra's military may have grown in strength and specialties but they still choose to call in one man for high-profile sabotage missions: Firefly. His abilities in stealth and infiltration are legendary. Equally legendary is his handiwork in explosives. He knows where his explosives can cause the most damage. No one knows Firefly's true background, his real name or what he looks like. It is believed that he started working with Cobra since its earliest inception. His fees are always payable in advance into a Swiss bank account and are non-refundable and he makes no guarantees. Apparently, Cobra doesn't mind since his work speaks for him. Fiction Comics A Real American Hero continuity Marvel Comics continuity Firefly's father was owed a debt by the Koga Ninja Clan. When his father died, Firefly was taken in by the ninjas. Training with them he eventually earned Master status, and took the name "Faceless Master". Soon after Cobra Commander approached Firefly with a job: kill the man known as Snake-Eyes. Cobra Commander blamed Snake-Eyes for his brother's death. Traveling to the Arashikage dojo where Snake-Eyes was training, Firefly realized that he was no match for Snake-Eyes. Firefly then approached the assassin Zartan for help. Zartan was using a compound bow with a heart-beat sensing scope which located its victims based on their specific heart-rate pattern in Infra-Red coloring. When zoning in on what he perceived to be Snake-Eyes, it was not. It was in fact the Hard Master mimicking Snake-Eyes' heart-rate in a training session used to identify your enemy based on his heartbeat. As the arrow let fly, it flew directly at the closest "target" to the window of the dojo, namely the Hard Master. Zartan was revealed as the killer in ''G.I. Joe'' #45 The Hard Master's nephew, Storm Shadow, was blamed and he fled the dojo, dishonored and branded a traitor. On another mission for Cobra Commander, Firefly was left in the Florida Everglades by the Commander. Running into Destro, who had also been left behind, the two returned to Cobra's base in Springfield and plotted revenge. First they attempted to return to the Commander's good graces by attacking Snake-Eyes' mountain lodge. The Cobra agents were surprised that Snake-Eyes wasn't alone and fled. When Firefly arrived in Springfield, he took part in the trial of Billy, Cobra Commander's estranged son, who had tried to kill the Commander. Storm Shadow freed Billy before a verdict could be reached. The Soft Master arrived in Springfield, tracking down his brother's killer. Firefly and Scrap-Iron chased down the Soft Master launching two missiles at him. They killed not only the Soft Master but also Candy, G.I. Joe agent Ripcord's girlfriend. Billy lost an eye and a leg. Ripcord was captured soon afterwards, but not before he transmitted the location of Springfield back to G.I. Joe HQ. Firefly was one of the last Cobra agents to leave Springfield. & Firefly took more jobs from Cobra, fighting the Oktober Guard in Afghanistan and fighting the G.I. Joe Team in the Baltic Sea and atop a glacier. He also tried to steal the Vector Jet from the Joes, but was stopped by Maverick . He also fought to secure a man made island near Cobra Island, the unstable island soon sank just before the G.I. Joe Team could force the Cobra forces off the island. Dr. Mindbender took the blame for the failure in exchange for Firefly saving him . Firefly then attempted to steal top secret computer disks from the U.S. Government. He was stopped by the original G.I. Joe, Joseph Colton . Soon after Cobra Commander returned and locked most of his enemies, including Firefly in a freighter and buried it underneath a volcano . Firefly escaped, using Battle Android Troopers to dig out of the freighter and putting his uniform on the dead body of Serpentor . Firefly then brain-washed Slice, Dice and the Red Ninjas, former Arashikage ninjas, into following him . Snake-Eyes broke the ninjas free of the mind control and they chased down Firefly, looking for vengeance . Zarana claimed that the ninjas let Firefly slip through their fingers, yet he was not heard from for years. Devil's Due Comics continuity After Cobra was defeated Firefly reappears, working for the "Nowhere Man" and recruiting soldiers for a new army. Snake-Eyes, his student Ophelia and the elite Hammer Team try to stop him. Ophelia and all but one of the Hammer members are killed. The survivor, Sean Collins, becomes Snake-Eyes' new apprentice. Later, in Tokyo, the two ninjas face Firefly. He reveals that Derenko, a Hammer Team member long thought dead, is the Nowhere Man. Serpentor, revived after his death in the Marvel series, launches a global attack from Cobra Island. It is revealed that Firefly and Derenko were recruiting for the Coil, Serpentor's new army. The combined might of a newly reformed Cobra and a newly reinstated G.I. Joe Team crushes the Coil, though not without fatalities for both organizations. Serpentor also dies. Firefly escapes one more time. America's Elite Firefly again reappears, this time assassinating Chicago crime lords. Snake-Eyes attempts to capture him in regards to the recent satellite crash, but Firefly escapes. Firefly shows up again disguised as American soldier Jason B. Lee. Part of the Phoenix Guard, Firefly and the other members (all disguised Cobra agents) were supposed to replace the G.I. Joe team as America's special mission force. The Guard is able to capture The Rock (G.I. Joe HQ) but are defeated soon afterward. Firefly is the only member to escape. During the beginning of World War III, Scarlett and Snake-Eyes track down Firefly to Japan. There Koga Ninjas attempt to protect Firefly, but they are defeated and Firefly was captured and held in The Coffin. He was soon freed during a Cobra assault on The Coffin. Then during the G.I. Joe attack on Cobra's Appalachian mountain base, Firefly was wounded by Snake-Eyes and was captured once again. G.I. Joe Reloaded Unlike the other Cobra recruits, Cobra Commander did not approach Firefly though the former indeed wanted the assassin/saboteur in his organization. It was Firefly who personally met up with the Commander. Cobra's activities threatens to expose the operations of men like him and questioned the Commander why he should let him live. The Commander offers him a position in the organization and the challenges he long craves for. Firefly's terse reply was that he'll think about it but it doesn't take long to find out what his answer to the offer is. In G.I. Joe Reborn, Firefly attempts to assassinate Hawk with a car bomb, but Snake-Eyes delays Hawk and Scarlett long enough for Scarlett to notice the bomb. Its later revealed that the Golden Gate Bridge Bombing, which happened in G.I. Joe Reborn, was the work of Firefly. Rock N Roll's girlfriend was killed in the explosion. Rock N Roll tracks down Firefly to the Middle East, where Firefly was holding an oil refinery hostage for Cobra Commander. Rock N Roll defeats Firefly and turns him in. Firefly was a fan of classical music, setting off explosions to the beat of Mozart. G.I. Joe vs. Transformers Write up Hasbro Comics continuity In the London subways, Storm Shadow confronts and bests Slice and Dice, intending to find the location of Firefly. Dice tells Storm Shadow that Firefly is just down the street from their location. Storm Shadow sneaks into Firefly's building, dodging traps and fighting B.A.T.s. Storm Shadow discovers he's inside a B.A.T. factory when Firefly appears. The two exchange words as they fight. Firefly reveals he paid a visit to Storm Shadow's aunt, leaving explosives behind set to detonate if he dies. Storm Shadow then informs Firefly that he kept tabs on him, sending Tripwire and Tunnel Rat to his aunt's house to remove the bombs. Storm Shadow defeats Firefly, but instead of killing him, he says he found Firefly's sister. Firefly thought her dead, but she was instead taken prisoner. Storm Shadow rescued her and gave her a home in the south of France. He gives Firefly her address, telling him the circle of revenge can end if he wants it. Storm Shadow leaves Firefly alone in the factory. After a moment, Firefly pulls out charges and sets the place ablaze. Animated continuity Sunbow animated series :Voiced by: Gregg Berger Firefly was first seen in "The Revenge of Cobra" miniseries, and later appeared throughout the first season, where he maintained his role as a saboteur and mercenary. He has important underworld contacts, which Cobra Commander is forced to turn to after he goes broke. Firefly is shown to be paranoid about keeping his identity secret: he once threatened a pair of arctic researchers against looking at his face despite being masked, and demands Cobra Commander not refer to him by name, even by code name. Firefly is absent for most of the second season but appeared in the episode "Into Your Tent I Will Silently Creep" in which he had joined Cobra Commander in his attempts to overthrow Serpentor. He also appears in G.I. Joe: The Movie, but only for a short time. Toys Trivia *In Snake Eyes: Declassified you find out Firefly is French. *It was revealed in Hasbro comic #4 "Backstabbed" that Firefly has a sister. *Firefly's working names were "Monkey-Wrench" and "Sapper." External links * Myuselessknowledge.com biography Footnotes Category:1984/Introductions Category:Cobra Category:A Real American Hero characters Category:Real American Hero Collection Category:G.I. Joe vs. Cobra characters Category:Valor vs. Venom characters Category:RAH 25th Anniversary characters Category:Generation 3 characters Category:Battle Corps